


一种更加迅捷的王国事件解决方式

by wakanatsu



Category: Pathfinder: Kingmaker (Video Game)
Genre: Aasimar Baroness, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Game(s), Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25105762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakanatsu/pseuds/wakanatsu
Summary: 崔斯提安和女王在王座厅的桌子上做爱
Relationships: The Baroness/Tristian (Pathfinder: Kingmaker), The Queen/Tristian (Pathfinder: Kingmaker)
Kudos: 6





	一种更加迅捷的王国事件解决方式

**Author's Note:**

> 全是对于崔斯提安的性幻想，这个该死的牧师给我下了蛊（不是）
> 
> 关于我的女爵：卡珊德拉·克雷瓦斯，神裔，艾奥梅黛的审判官，守序中立→守序善

王座厅的木制大门在他们身后发出疲倦的撞击声，缓缓合上了。卡珊德拉迫不及待地攀上崔斯提安的脖子，给了他一个带着苹果酒味道的吻。崔斯提安小心地扶住她的腰，几秒过后，他笑着推开卡珊德拉：“耐心点，我的女王。我们马上就到卧室了。”

卡珊德拉得寸进尺地扯下崔斯提安的兜帽：“不，我们今晚就在这里。”

“这里？但是……”

“海兰已经得到命令了，今晚不会有一个人接近王座厅。除非有人胆敢在我的王宫使用传送门……”卡珊德拉的眼中闪烁着戏谑的光芒，朝王座的方向走去：“据我所知，仅有的这么做过的两个人，现在都后悔了。”

“好吧，但是为什么？”崔斯提安追在女王身后：“卧室的床非常柔软，但这里……这里什么都没有。”

她笑了笑：“《关于凡俗之爱与激情》，卡珊德拉·克雷瓦斯著，天知道第几章：让背德感来增添一些乐趣。”

“背德感……？”王国的议员显得有些迟疑。

“哦，我不知道我能不能解释清楚。”卡珊德拉无谓地摆了摆手：“我们现在霸占了这个房间，但我们知道这样做不会伤害任何人，也不会产生任何损失，对吧？虽然来自日常的直觉总让人觉得，嗯……在某种程度上，这是违反规则的，是一种冒险。”

她转过身，坐在王座前的那张矮桌上面：“而冒险总是刺激的，这么说你能明白吗？”

“我……不能说已经完全理解了。”崔斯提安伸出手，将女王的一缕鬓发挽至耳后。

“实践出真知，我们可以试试。”她将崔斯提安拉近了一些，催促道：“来吧，吻我。"

崔斯提安温顺地服从女王的命令。他俯下身子，一只手撑在卡珊德拉身侧的桌上，另一只手摸索着解开了她的发网，一头灿烂的金发垂落下来，在烛光的映照下反射出柔和的金属光泽。

这个吻与前一个相比要耐心得多。他们让彼此的吐息相互交缠，让鼻尖与嘴唇相互触碰，在对方的唇齿之间分享着凡俗之爱的涓流。接吻的角度不断转换着，卡珊德拉不动声色地抬高了一条腿。她将裙子的一角提了起来，而崔斯提安的一只手被她引导着，沿着大腿的线条将那些缀着繁复花边的布料推至她的大腿根部。

当崔斯提安触碰到她的性器时，那里已经氤氲着些许湿气了。他的手指来回抚摸着那条隐秘的缝隙，时不时在阴蒂上按揉两圈，没花什么功夫就将指尖滑进了湿润的甬道。

卡珊德拉发出一声满足的叹息，她放松了身体向后躺过去，好几粒象征着王国中各种事件与项目的棋子被撞翻过去，在滚落地板的时候发出清脆的响声。女王的阴道在这个姿势下更加放松了，崔斯提安将手指探得更深，轻轻按压着不断蠕动的内壁。

“崔斯提安，你不知道我曾经梦想过多少次在这张桌子上和你做爱……”

崔斯提安苦笑着摇头：“有的时候你真的让我搞不懂，卡珊德拉。”

“那么你还有很多东西要学。”女王将一条腿抽出来，搭在牧师的肩膀上。

崔斯提安在她的大腿内侧轻轻地吻了一下：“我可以做一个好学生。”

女王的爱人抽出手指，将更多黏滑的液体涂抹在那些柔软的褶皱上。很难说有哪些时刻比现在更令卡珊德拉放松，她深深地吸了一口气，闭上双眼，准备专注于爱人给她带来的欢愉。

然而，当她感觉到有什么温软灵活的东西接触到了自己的下体时，还是不禁倒抽了一口气，急忙用手肘支起半个身子来看看发生了什么。

“你在……我的天，我什么时候教过你这个了？”卡珊德拉发现崔斯提安跪在她的两腿之间，嘴唇紧贴着她沾满了爱液的性器，那双泛白的盲眼茫然地望着她。

“嗯，我猜一个好的学生应当主动进行一些课外研究……”崔斯提安犹豫了一下：“你不喜欢吗？”

“当然不是！只是……我得承认这不是我预想中的发展。”卡珊德拉将一只手插进崔斯提安的头发之间：“但你不必……我是说，如果这对你来说走得太远了……”

“你之前对我做过一样的事情，我……呃，我很喜欢。”他又脸红了，设法快速将接下来的话说完：“所以我假设这对我来说也不会太难。”

“好吧，我们可以试试。”女王将几缕垂下来的头发拢到脑后，“如果你觉得不舒服，我们随时可以停下。”

崔斯提安点了点头，这一次他闭上眼睛，接吻似地将嘴唇贴在那些褶皱上。先是对着不断收缩的穴口轻轻吮吸，而后又用舌头上下拨弄最为敏感的阴蒂，在重复几遍这个过程之后，那些溢出来的浊液被他尽数用舌尖掬起，咽了下去。

卡珊德拉的一只手抚摸着崔斯提安的头顶，在令人目眩的快感之中尝试看清他的表情。牧师脸上的神情十分专注——但愿仁慈的莎恩芮原谅她这样形容——甚至可以说是虔诚，如果不是他的双唇和鼻尖偶尔沾上一丝银线，他看上去简直像是正在敬奉一位神明。更多的汁液从女王的体内涌了出来，她不自觉地抓了抓崔斯提安的头发，双腿紧紧扣住他的脊背。

“不必把我抓得这么紧，亲爱的，我哪也不去。”崔斯提安调笑道，温热的吐息喷在她的性器上。

“我知道！那只是……啊，一种生理反应……”她在喘息与呻吟的间隙中喃喃着说，“我觉得我要喘不过气来了……”

卡珊德拉磕磕绊绊地解开了胸口的搭扣，然后是胸衣的交叉绑带，那些布料被她不耐烦地扯开，好让受困已久的胸脯露出来。但这似乎并无裨益，她的呼吸又浅又急，像是被人攥住了肺部似的。

偏偏这时，崔斯提安又将舌头探进了她的阴道里，那如活物一般灵巧的器官刚刚在里面搅动了几下，女王就大声地呻吟起来，毫无顾忌地让自己的声音在空旷昏暗的王座厅之中反复回响。她再也忍不住了，腰肢兀自朝前挺了起来，音调也提高不少：“够了！不要……哦，不要再浪费时间了，只管上我就是了！”

“原谅我，这得花些时间。”崔斯提安站了起来，卡珊德拉看着他有条不紊地解下腰带，解开他那些一层又一层的长袍。她夸张地抱怨道：“崔斯提安，你快要把我逼疯了……”

在把自己缓缓压进女王体内的同时，崔斯提安又一次俯下身来，试图以几个啄吻安抚不耐烦的爱人。卡珊德拉没有放过这个欣赏他的表情的难得机会，她睁开眼看到牧师没有视力的双眼半垂着，皱起的眉心犹豫不决地颤抖着。

她笑着伸手摸了摸崔斯提安红透的耳朵。 _没有人_ ，她有些得意地在心里想， _除了我以外没有人有机会看到一个谛天使露出这样的表情_ 。

崔斯提安用亲昵地蹭着卡珊德拉的鼻子，轻声呢喃着一些诸如“温暖”和“完美”之类的词语，卡珊德拉抬起腿攀在他的腰侧，崔斯提安却突然停下了动作。

“等等……你听到了吗？有什么在靠近……”他警戒地说。

卡珊德拉的头脑迅速冷静下来。莫非是她刚才叫得太大声，引起了卫兵的注意吗？她暗自庆幸他们都没有完全脱掉衣服，一边用手臂撑着坐起来，一边试图用崔斯提安的长袍遮住自己。

“谁在那里？”她大声问道。没有人回答，但她确实听到了一些轻巧而急促的脚步声。

艾奥梅黛在上，如果这人没有带来重要程度相当于布雷沃内战结束了的消息的话，她绝对要给他一个终生难忘的教训。卡珊德拉这么想着，越过崔斯提安的肩膀朝前望去，昏暗的王座厅前半部分在她的视野里渐渐清晰起来。

一只狗摆着四条腿，绕着王座厅中间那个熄灭的火堆小跑半圈，用爪子在里面扒拉着什么东西。

卡珊德拉扫兴地喊道：“见鬼，得了吧！是那条厚脸皮的狗。”

“哦……我不确定。万一我会嫉妒一条狗呢？”崔斯提安眨了眨眼睛。

“崔斯提安，拜托，那只是条狗！”

“好吧，我会设法克服的。”王国的议员苦笑着，被他的女王揽着脖子，一同倒回凌乱的桌面上。当卡珊德拉的啄吻游走在他的眼睑与眉间的时候，崔斯提安舔了舔嘴唇，轻声说道：“不过我想，我可能明白了一些……你说的那种‘背德感’的乐趣。”

“是吗？”

“嗯……刚才你以为有人在附近的时候，你整个人都很紧张，就像这样，那……”

“让你感觉很好？”卡珊德拉提示道。

“啊，是的。差不多是那样。”

女王笑了：“那就快点动起来，我会让你感觉更好。”

这一次，这对爱侣并不急于从对方的身上汲取快感，而是花了些时间重新酝酿被打断了的气氛。崔斯提安先是慢慢地抽身出来，用拇指在卡珊德拉的阴蒂上按揉了几圈之后，才将自己重新塞进那个在期待中微微收缩的穴口。卡珊德拉则拉过他的一只手，覆盖在自己裸露的胸脯上，让他感到手掌下面柔软的脂肪，感到她胸腔中有力的搏动，更重要的是，感到他们肌肤相贴的每一处，都传来她的温度。

那是令他心醉神迷的生命的温暖，他不得不为之却步。

女王却不能允许他在此却步。浸透了粘腻体液的肉穴早已是如泥一般的软烂，她配合着他的节奏轻轻摆动腰肢，乳房也在他的手掌之下来回晃动。

“就像这样……在那里，啊！你可以再快一点……对，感觉真好……”

她毫无保留地向崔斯提安表白着自己的感受，好弥补他看不见她的表情的遗憾。她乐于见到两人的额角渗出细密的汗珠，乐于听到崔斯提安的呼吸愈发急促沉重，也乐于感到他每次向深处推进，甜蜜的触觉就顺着脊椎一路爬上来，化她嘴唇上轻微的酥麻感与头脑中沉闷的混沌。卡珊德拉努力放松身体，敏感的肉壁却因着生理本能不时地骤然缩紧，惹得崔斯提安从喉咙深处挤出一些断续而颤抖的呜咽声。

仿佛要从外面感受自己体内的律动一般，卡珊德拉伸出一只手按住了自己的小腹。她放任这快感与爱意的洪流冲刷她的四肢百骸，她则回以一些拼凑不成词句的只言片语，在尖叫与呻吟中间含糊地夹杂着平日不会说的粗俗字眼。

当然，崔斯提安也没有比她更加冷静，这名莎恩芮的牧师不知餍足地啜饮着她身上的温暖，沉湎于她那令人安心的气息中。每当他在从自己的名字中间勉强辨认出一些指令，他便尽其所能地回应，尽可能地与他的爱人分享他品尝到的每一丝快感。

“崔斯提安……很近了，天哪……我已经……”

她还没来得及说完这句话，收缩的穴道便紧紧地箍住了崔斯提安的阴茎。但崔斯提安还没有满足，他每一次撞在那块酸软的肉壁上，都给女王带来一次小小的高潮。直到他也绷紧了全身的肌肉，咬着嘴唇将自己的精液倾洒在她的身体里。

他们的喘息直到一分钟之后才渐趋平静。卡珊德拉整理了一下自己的衣服，崔斯提安则俯身捡起了一只落在他脚边的棋子。

“看看我们有一位多么能干的女王，在一夜之间就解决了王国的各种麻烦。”他调侃道。

女王扬了扬脖子，将他的一缕头发绕在手指上：“要我说的话，这还得归功于议员的鼎力相助。”

“随时乐意为您效劳。”

他们笑了，在这张一片狼藉的桌子前分享今晚最后一个吻。

这倒不失为一种更加迅捷的王国事件解决方式，唯一的问题就是他们现在需要一张新的地图。不过这就不是她，而是朱比罗斯特要操心的事情了。


End file.
